


In Serious Need of Brain Bleach

by mithrel



Series: Marks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Serious Need of Brain Bleach

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Necesidad de un limpiador mental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941971) by [Aselie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie)



Dean’s not awake yet, and won’t be until he’s had some caffeine. He’s reaching for the coffeepot when he notices a bruise on Gabriel’s neck. No…not a bruise.

“Dude, is that a _hickey?_ ” Bad enough Sam always looks like he was the victim of a toothless vampire. He _so_ does not need _this._

Gabriel just smirks at him, and Dean shoots a glance at his brother, who's sitting next to him. Sam blushes and slumps in his seat, muttering, “Shut up.”

Dean looks at Cas, prepared to roll his eyes, but he’s oblivious. Hmm…Dean needs to teach him about hickeys.


End file.
